Contactless payment systems are credit cards and debit cards, key fobs, smartcards or other devices that use radio-frequency identification for making secure payments. The embedded chip and antenna enable consumers to wave their card or fob over a reader at the point of sale. Some suppliers claim that transactions can be almost twice as fast as a conventional cash, credit, or debit card purchase. A challenge exists pertaining to users that have multiple contactless payment devices (credit cards and debit cards, key fobs, smartcards or other devices). Currently, the user needs to either select one of the contactless payment devices and wave the selected device over the reader or, if a set of contactless payment devices are waived over the reader, the current system will select one of the cards more or less “at random” (e.g., the first contactless payment devices read by the reader, etc.). The current approach therefore either causes delays in what purports to be a faster checkout and payment system when the user has to sift through the available contactless payment devices and select one or causes user frustration when the “at random” approach does not select the user's preferred card for the transaction.